Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
by silkycatastrophe
Summary: ONE-SHOT! In which Austin and Ally take advantage of the fresh white snow on a beautiful winter's day. ONE-SHOT Auslly (inspired by FROZEN)


**Do You Want to Build a Snowman?**

ONE-SHOT! In which Austin and Ally take advantage of the fresh white snow on a beautiful winter's day. ONE-SHOT Auslly (inspired by FROZEN)

P.S. I know that there isn't any snow in Miami, but for the time being, imagine that the store (SONIC BOOM) is in the northern states, where they do get snow.

P.P.S. I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize.

* * *

This first time Austin asked Ally to build a snowman it was when the first blanket of snow pressed on to the earth. It created a beautiful winter wonderland outside. The sky had a fresh colour of blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air was crisp, but it was so beautiful.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Austin asked, as he turned around from the piano in the practice room. He was getting bored.

"Austin!" Ally glared.

"What? The weather is perfect, and we never spend any time together anymore", he told her.

"That's not true. We are together now aren't we?" she pointed out. The practice room felt dull for a change. The bright colours were nothing in comparison to the beauty of nature outside, and Austin didn't want to miss one piece of it.

"Why don't you take a break from studying then? We aren't really hanging out; you're doing school work-"

"Which I can't do any other time because I am either working, at school, sleeping or writing you a new song. Austin, I can't start falling back in school now. I've come too far."

"Just one break", he begged.

"Austin, I can't. I need to study. Why don't you go with Dez?" she offered.

_Because I want to build a snow man with you, _he wanted to tell her. But he didn't. He said goodbye and left Ally alone. That's what she wanted anyway. He was just distracting her, so she would probably work better alone. He didn't like admitting that. He wanted to be able to say that she needed him there with her, but her couldn't, because she didn't.

* * *

The next time was probably when Ally needed it most.

"Ally?" Austin asked from the other side of the shut door of the practice room. It was 8 o'clock at night and dark outside, but that was no excuse.

"Please Ally? I know you're in there!" he called into the door.

Ally had been under a lot of stress lately with the record labels, Austin's career, her own career, school and work. She began to suffer from anxiety.

She locked herself in the practice room and none of her friends had seen her in days. Except Austin, who saw Ally right before she locked herself in the room. She didn't feel like talking.

Austin didn't know what to do.

He didn't know how to react.

He wasn't sure if he should be angry, because she was ignoring him. Or if he should feel empathy and cry with her.

It was a difficult situation to be in. Especially when he couldn't even see her beautiful face.

"Trish and Dez have been asked where you've been. I haven't known what to tell them."

Austin waited for her response. He knew she was listening, but she wasn't responding. Trish and Dez were annoyed with Ally. Especially Trish. Trish was angry because Ally wouldn't even talk to her. And Trish being Ally's best friend, thought that talking to your best friend when they were in a situation like this was important.

"Come on Ally, they aren't here. Just open the door and let me in. We can talk, just you and me. Figure out how to deal with all of this." Austin leaned against the door, mentally exhausted from the long week.

For whatever reason, Ally had no desire to see Trish or Dez at the moment.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, sitting down with his back against the door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Austin asked wanted to distract Ally from her relapse. Anything that would show her the light of day, and so he could see her face. He needed that too.

* * *

The third time Austin asked was exactly two weeks later. It was Saturday, and it was right after Austin and Ally had finished writing a new song. Ally had moved on from her anxiety and learned how to work with all the stress around her. Austin helped her. He was her medicine.

"Come on Ally! It's dead in here!" Austin whined as he followed Ally around Sonic Boom.

"Austin, for the ten thousandth time, I can't just shut down the store and leave. That's not how it works."

"But we are missing out. Just look at all that snow! It's not going to be there forever you know!" Austin tried to convince Ally. He pointed out the window at the snow still falling from the sky. The flakes were light and fluffy; they were perfect for building a snow man. This time they sky wasn't clear, but that was fine since it was still snowing.

Ally considered his offer. The snow did look tempting and the forecast was calling for above freezing temperatures later in the week. She watched out the window as well, feeling the urge to let a cool snow flake melt on her tongue.

"I can't", she said quietly.

"Why not?" Austin asked hopping up on the counter. Ally moved and started flipping through the catalogue. She could order some more instruments for next month. Or she could polish the inventory again. Maybe she could start the schedule for next week's piano lessons.

Ally looked up from the catalogue and came face to face with Austin.

"I can't because that would be breaking the rules and I don't break the rules", she said firmly. The curls of her brown hair bobbed with the movement of her head

"Don't you want to build a snowman?" Austin asked excitedly. He loved the snow, it was fresh and playful and there were so many different opportunities.

"Of course I want to build a snow man", she shrugged.

"Then what if we bend the rules or create a rule. How about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we create a brand new rule, then technically we aren't breaking any rules at all", he explained.

"Hmm…" Ally thought.

"How about this. We wait 15 more minutes, if no one else comes in, then we go outside. Okay?"

"But if someone does come in?"

"Then I guess we stay", Austin said hoping that it didn't even need to be considered.

Ally stayed silent for a minute.

"Okay fine. Let's do that", Ally finally said.

"Really?" Austin asked happily.

"Yah. I want to build a snowman", she said with a smile on her face.

"I'll go get my gear!" he exclaimed and ran out the door like a child.

* * *

Austin returned 10 minutes later with all of his snow attire and prepared for an afternoon in the snow with Ally. He counted the seconds until they could close up shop and dash outside into the snow. To say he was excited would be an understatement.

Ally was already closing the store when he arrived, which surprised him. He was about to ask her why, but she said something first.

"I was going to wait, but I realized that I was too excited. I need a break", Ally admitted, answering Austin's unspoken question.

"Okay", he said smiling, "I have a carrot for the nose, pebbles for the eyes and mouth."

"And I have some extra hats and mittens in the practice room."

"This is going to be the best snow man ever!"

* * *

They walked to the park together; Austin talked to Ally about everything. He talked about music mostly though. He made sure that Ally was participating in the conversation. Sometimes she was in her own little world, and he wanted to make sure she was listening, and that her entire body was there.

The park was empty and the snow was fresh. There was not a single step in the new layer of snow.

"Snow is so strange. It's like whenever the temperature gets cold enough, the rain gets this urge to become light and fluffy. And then people use it to create sculptures. Isn't that just a little weird?" Ally asked.

"I've never thought about it before, but yah that is weird. I bet the first person who ever say snow was pretty freaked out."

Ally laughed.

"That would be freaky."

Ally put her weight behind her and let gravity carry her body to the ground where the snow cushioned her fall. She sighed happily. And spread her arms and legs out to make a snow angel.

Austin did the same.

"I miss this", she said honestly. "I haven't done this in years."

"It's relaxing", Austin admitted.

* * *

Then they made the snowman.

The snowman was three snowballs tall. It had earmuffs around its head and scarf around its neck to keep it warm. They would some sticks and made arms. The carrot nose had a bight out of it from Ally's snacking, but it was a perfect snow man.

The snowman was complete and they stood in front of their masterpiece satisfied with the finished product.

Austin took Ally's hand in his and smiled down at her.

"Now, the snow man won't be here forever, but I will, and if you ever need me just ask. I don't mind. I'd do anything for you."

Ally smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Austin, for everything. I really needed today."

"Anytime. We should do this again. Maybe make this guy a family so he isn't lonely."

"Tomorrow? Same time?" Ally asked.

"It's a date."

_Review, maybe?_


End file.
